Are You the One?
by JeffsGirl22
Summary: Michael Jackson is getting ready for his "Dirty Diana" music video. He meets a young woman. Will this meeting become more than they barganed for?
1. The Day Before Shooting

Disclaimer: I do not own Michael Jackson, so don't sue. I only own Alley, Chris, and Destiny (who will appear in later chapters). RIP Michael, we all miss you.

Are you the one?

Buzzzzz… Michael Jackson's alarm clock rang. A hand came out from underneath the covers and slammed the snooze button. He uncovered his face and dug his head into the pillow; _I wonder what time it is?_ He asked himself. He looked at the clock 6:30AM. He stared at it for a good minute or two, then rolled over to try to get some more sleep. _Knock, knock, knock__._ _Who could that be?_ Michael rolled out of his hotel bed and unlocked the bolt. Alley Smart and Chris Sansen, two of his closest friends burst through the door like their tails, if they had any, were on fire. He smiled at his two friends as they discussed their agenda for the day. "Michael, did you hear me?" "Huh? Oh, um, not really. Could you repeat the question?" Alley smiled at her friend, "I asked if you wanted coffee." Michael smiled, "No thanks, I _hate_ coffee." He emphasized the word hate so much Alley and Chris had to laugh. "So what're we doin' today, guys?" Michael asked. "Well, _we_ are going to the studio to see if any last minute details need to be done before your music video is taped," Alley explained. Michael groaned and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear, "I'm really not ready for this video. Maybe I could just call in sick, ya know." Chris smiled at him, "You'll be fine, Michael, you always do fine." "I know, but it's for one of my least favorite songs, "Dirty Diana" I don't even know why I wrote that dang song in the first place!" Chris and Alley chuckled. Michael sighed and got up from the couch, "I need to go get dressed, so if you could wait here, or in the car, or something. I'll be right out," Michael said. He shut the door before his friends could reply, and flopped down on the bed, thinking of the video. Sighing again, he made his way to his suitcase and pulled out a too tight black t-shirt with matching black leather pants, and go go boots. He pulled his hair into a messy hap-hazard ponytail and opened the door to the bedroom. He flopped down on the plush couch and coughed. "Michael, are you ok?" Alley asked him. "Huh? Yeah, my throat is really dry." "Lemmie get you some water." She walked into the kitchen and came back a moment later, glass of water in hand. "Did you put your contacts in yet?" "Nah, I'll do that before I leave." _Why is she asking me these questions?_ He asked himself as she handed him the glass of water, he took a sip and looked at his friend, _it's like she concerns herself with me, but we're just friends. Chris and she have been dating for over a year and they seem really happy so why would…_ His thoughts were jolted by a slap on the arm, "Michael. Are you even listening to me?" He chuckled, "Guess not. What's up?" Alley smiled at him, "I can't believe you. I've been raving for the past 3 minutes and you haven't listened to a word I said? That's lame, Michael, really lame." Michael smiled, "Sorry, what were you saying?" "Never mind… you'll never listen to me anyways," Alley snorted. Chris looked at Alley and then Michael. "Ya know, Michael, you and Alley would make a cute couple." Michael and Alley looked at each other and laughed, "Right, sure. Whatever!" Michael's cell phone rang; he went into the kitchen, "Hello?" _"Hey." _"Hey, where are you?" _"I'm getting ready to get on a plane to meet you, remember?" _ Michael wracked his brain, but he just couldn't remember. He shook his head, "No sorry, Destiny, I just can't remember." Destiny sighed_, "I kinda figured, we talked about it over dinner. You said I could be in your "Dirty Diana" video."_ Michael now remembered, "Oh, yeah! Now I remember. What time is your plane supposed to land in LA?" _"45 minutes." _ "Oh, ok. I'll pick you up." _"All right, bye." _ "See ya!" Michael hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket, he had a smile on his face, but he quickly wiped it away when he walked back into the room. Alley and Chris thought that he was acting kinda funny, but they didn't say anything. Michael seemed to be in deep thought.


	2. Day of Shooting

Disclamer: Don't own... don't sue.

Just my imagination!

Here we go!

Chapter 2

Alley and Chris left Michael's hotel room to get some lunch with the promise to be at the studio 45 minutes early. Michael, left alone in his room once again, went into the kitchen to get something to eat. He looked in the fridge, in the cupboards; nothing seemed to appease him. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. He caught the elevator and headed to the lobby. "Mr. Jackson!" Michael turned to see a little blonde-haired boy running up to him. Michael stopped and looked at the boy, "Yes?" The boy seemed to be nervous, "Can I have your autograph, Mr. Jackson? I'm one of your biggest fans!" Michael smiled and took the pen from the boy's hand, "Who should I make this out to?" "My name's Michael." Michael smiled, "My name's Michael," he said as he wrote, "To Michael, a very special little boy." Then he signed his name. He handed the magazine and pen back to little Michael, the blonde's eyes got wide, "Thank you so much Mr. Jackson." Michael chuckled, "You're welcome." He watched the little boy go back to his mother and showed him Michael's autograph. Michael's stomach growled, _I guess I better get something to eat. Hmm... where can I find a good restauraunt around here? _Michael wondered. A bell boy asked if he could help with anything, Michael handed him his keys. The bell boy went and got Michael's Ferrari, Michael handed him a $50 and told him to get anything he wanted. The bell boy's eyes got wide and he took the money and ran off. Michael chuckled and got into his car and zoomed out of the parking lot. His convertible top down, blaring music he didn't even hear his cell go off. He turned his radio down and stopped at a McDonald's. He turned off his car, then he heard his cell go off. "Hello?" _"Where are you?" _"I'm getting something to eat." _"Oh, well, I'm here at the airport waiting on you." _"Oh, well, I'll be just a few minutes late, you want anything to eat?" Destiny chuckled, _"No." _"Alright, I'll be there in 5 minutes," and hung up. He got his food and went back to the car, even though he was famished, he was not about to eat in his precious car. He got into his car and drove to the airport.

-----------------------

He arrived at the airport 15 minutes later, with a very angry-looking Destiny Carver. "Hey, Des, sorry I'm late, thought you might want some lunch." Destiny smiled and took the food that was offered. "Mmmm, McDonald's." Michael smiled, "Yup, I even got ketchup." Destiny giggled and sat down at one of the tables. Michael smiled, "So, you ready? Alley and Chris are already at the studio. They're just waiting on us." Destiny sighed in between bites of cheeseburger, "Yeah, but, I'm not sure I could be "Diana"." "Aww, you'll be ok," Michael said as he hugged her.

----------------------

45 minutes later and Michael still hadn't showed up yet. Alley was getting kind of worried, "I hope they're not in trouble." Chris took her hand, "I'm sure it's just traffic or something like that." _Meanwhile..._ Michael walked into the hotel room, "I gotta get changed." Destiny giggled, "Do I get to watch?" Michael looked taken aback, "What?!" Destiny looked at him and smiled, "Nothing, go get dressed. We're already late." Michael looked shocked, but said nothing. He walked into the bedroom and came out 5 minutes later with a black shirt on, black pants and his white glove. Destiny giggled, "You look nice." Michael smiled, "Thanks. So do you." Destiny blushed. She was wearing a pink skirt with a black tank top and a pair of matching flip flops. "Well, c'mon we gotta get going. Alley and Chris are probably gettin' worried by now."

---------------------

Alley and Chris were sitting in the lounge. "Where are they? They were supposed to be here 25 1/2 minutes ago!" "They'll be here, don't worry, Alley." "I do worry, Chris, because... because... Oh, never mind." Chris smiled and walked up behind Alley, "Sweetheart, it's going to be OK." Alley leaned against him, "I know, but he worries me." "Oh, Alley, you baby him too much!"


	3. DestinyAlley & MichaelChris

**Disclamer: I own Destiny, Chris and Alley. I do not own anything that has to do with Michael Jackson (I wish I did). Chapter 3 deals with the feelings Destiny and Michael have for each other. More to come, I promise.**

**Without further ado, chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

"I do not baby him too much, Chris! You're just saying that, because Michael and I used to have a past doesn't mean that I baby him!" Alley exclaimed to her fiancé. Chris chuckled, "I wasn't talking about you're past relationship, Alley, I was talking about how you are like his second mother." "Oh," Alley sighed, "I'm sorry. My mouth runs before my mind can catch up sometimes."

Alley and Chris looked up from their conversation at the two new people who joined their group. Michael and Destiny looked at Alley and Chris. Michael spoke first, "I'm sorry. Were we interrupting something?" "No, not at all," Alley said. "Good, I wouldn't want this to be an awkward moment," Destiny said. Chris laughed, "I don't think this could be anymore awkward than it is right now!"  
____________________

"Alright everyone, take a 5 minute break!" Michael said, "Destiny, could I speak to you for a moment?" Destiny nodded. Alley saw this transition between the two and said to herself, "They look so cute together. Why do they fight it? I know! Chris! CChhrriiss! CCCCHHHRRRIIISSS!" "WHAT?" "Come here, I have an idea!" Chris groaned, "_Oh, brother._What?" "Can you do me a favor? Take Michael out for a guys night out and I'll do the same with Destiny, and you meet us at that little ice cream shop on the corner, ok?" "Alright, I hope this works."

-------------

After shooting, Destiny and Alley went back to Destiny's hotel room, once they got inside, Alley said, "Des, change clothes and grab your jacket, we're going out for dinner." Destiny went to the bedroom, when she came out, she was wearing black jeans with a pink tank-top and tennis shoes. She grabbed her blue jacket and Alley and her left the room.

~Meanwhile~ Chris and Michael went to Chris' hotel room, "Michael, I have some clothes for you, you can change into and we'll go out for dinner, ok?" "Yeah, sure," Michael replied. Michael came out wearing a pair of blue jeans with a sparkly top and tennis shoes. Michael grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door, followed closely by Chris.

~Meanwhile~ "Where are we going, Alley?" "You'll see," Alley said as she drove to her favorite Italian restaurant, Olive Garden. When the girls arrived they were greeted by a very handsome man named, Ben. Ben sat them at a 2 setter table, and asked for their drinks. Alley got a strawberry daiquiri and Destiny ordered a Long Island Iced Tea. When Ben came back with their drinks, Destiny noticed he was eyeing her.

~Meanwhile~ Chris and Michael were aimlessly driving around when Michael noticed that they were going to his favorite pizza place, Pizza Hut. When they arrived, a beautiful blonde woman named, Stacy seated them at a booth. She asked for their drinks, Chris got a Mtn Dew and Michael got a Pepsi. When Stacy returned with their drinks, Chris noticed that she was eyeing Michael, but shot her dreams down instantly, when Chris took Michael's hand. She looked from one to the other, and disgustedly walked away. "What the hell was that for?" Michael asked as he pulled his hand away. "That slut was wanting to get in your pants, so she thinks we're together," Chris said as he used air quotes.

~Meanwhile~ Destiny got the 5 cheese baked Ziti and Alley got the same. They had gone through 5 baskets of breadsticks and 3 bowls of salad. They were both hungry from the shoot. When their food came, Destiny scarfed down her meal, while, Alley took her time. They finished and Alley paid the bill. When they got back in the car, Alley drove to an ice cream shop and got some ice cream. Destiny got cotton candy and Alley got mint chocolate chip.

~Meanwhile~ Chris and Michael just finished their dinner and Chris paid for the bill. They went to the same ice cream shop as the girls, and went inside. Michael got cotton candy and Chris got crazy vanilla. They went outside and sat at the picnic table, when Michael noticed Destiny, "Yo, Destiny! Over here!" Chris looked over and smiled when Destiny and Alley made their way over to them.

"Hey, guys," Destiny said as she sat beside Michael.


	4. Filler

_Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Destiny, Alley, and Chris._

**A/N: Thanks 2 all who reviewed. Keep 'em coming! Flashbacks are in italics, bold is emphasis. Now, on with chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

~Michael's POV~

I watched Chris' and Alley's retreating form and exclaimed, "Wow, they ditched us!" Destiny gave a nervous chuckle, "So they did. How's your ice cream?" I took another lick of my Cotton Candy ice cream, "Delectable, yours?" "Good." "That's good." Just then my cell phone went off, "Excuse me," I said as I went out of earshot from Destiny to answer the call. "Hello?" _"Michael?" _"Yeah, who's this?" _"You know who I am,"_ said a man's voice. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are." _"Then, allow me to remind you." _A woman's voice came on just then, _"Michael, it's Annie, I'm ok." _My body froze, "Annie? Annie! Honey, I'll be right - -" Destiny was at my side in seconds, "Michael? Are you okay? Who was that?" I slowly looked at Destiny, "An old nemesis…"

**A/N: Sorry this was so short, needed a filler. I've had writer's block for quite some time, but I hope I'll be able to get back to writing soon.**

**Please R/R!!**


End file.
